


Press Release Discussion

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place at the end of July after the epilogue))Blaine discusses the press release about Angel & Devon's wedding with Santana.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/640343
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Press Release Discussion

“Hey, just the person I wanted to see,” Blaine said, brightly, looking up from his laptop as Santana walked through the front door.

Santana narrowed her eyes at him. “Why?”

“I was hoping you could do me a favor. Actually, more like, I want to hire you to do a job for me,” he replied.

“Well if I’m getting paid then that increases your chances of me agreeing to help,” she said, taking a seat in the armchair next to him. “So what kind of job are we talking about here?”

“Kurt and I need a press release statement about our wedding. You have a bachelor’s degree in public relations management, and you know both of us personally. We trust that you won’t write anything we don’t want shared,” he told her.

“Those are actually called ‘wedding announcements’, not press releases,” Santana said, rolling her eyes. “And they typically get written by the parents of the bride and groom – or groom and groom in your case. You don’t need a degree in PR for that. Besides, I thought your parents and Kurt’s parents already handled all of those? For both the New York and Ohio newspapers. I’m sure I saw Hummel adding various newspaper clippings to that wedding scrapbook you two are putting together. Why do you need me to write another one?”

Blaine shook his head. “No. Not a traditional wedding announcement for the paper. I’m talking about an _actual_ press release. A press release for TEG – for Angel and Devon.”

“Oh!” she said, eyes widening in realization. “Sometimes I forget you guys are, like, pseudo-famous. Wait. You’re actually going to let your coworkers and the general public know you’re getting married? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Well, we aren’t going to release the statement until _after_ the wedding, so it will basically be a statement that says we _got_ married,” Blaine clarified. “We don’t want anyone to know about it beforehand if we can help it. But yes. Eric asked Kurt about whether or not we wanted to have any kind of official announcement at his meeting this morning; then Kurt asked me, and we talked about it… We figured that once we are married it would be okay to let people know. It’s not like it’s going to affect the amount or types of work that Eric gives us – unless our viewership completely tanks, which Eric doesn’t foresee happening. None of the other married performers have had noticeable declines in viewership. But even if for some reason our viewership does go down, Kurt will still be writing scripts and doing behind-the-scenes work, so he’ll still have a decent workload. Plus, since Kurt and I are getting wedding ring _tattoos_ , we thought we’d make the announcement on our terms, rather than having someone see the tats and spread gossip.”

Santana nodded in understanding. “Alright. Makes sense. And you want _me_ to write this? Is Hummel on board with that?”

“We do. And he is. Eric offered to have the TEG PR department write it up, but we wanted to see if you’d do it instead,” he told her. “We thought it might help us have a little more control over what information does and does not get released. Because if TEG writes the release it will be about what _they_ want to share, not what Kurt and I want to share. Both of us trust you. We know that you would never add information that we don’t want known. And since you’ll actually be at the wedding, you won’t be getting your information secondhand when it comes to specific details, so the information released is more likely to be accurate. When Kurt and I talked about it, we decided that we’d pay you for the press release, that way you’d be able to include it in your portfolio for potential clients or firms you apply to. You’ll be credited as the writer of the official statement that will be published on the TEG website as well as in a few online publications of various magazines and newspapers, so you’ll have something to show for it as well.”

“I see. Give me a sec,” she told him, holding up a finger then walking down the hall to her bedroom. When she returned, she had her laptop in her hands. Santana reclaimed her seat in the armchair, then looked up at Blaine with a determined expression, poised to take notes. “Okay, so what type of information are you looking to have included in this thing – and what do you want _ex_ cluded from it?”

“We don’t want our real names anywhere in the release,” Blaine answered. “This is strictly a _professional_ courtesy. The personal stuff is being handled already. So, basically, we just need a statement that says Devon Anders and Angel Humm got married Saturday, September 22nd at a private ceremony in front of X-number of family and friends. We’ll probably give you a wedding photo of the two of us to include too – something informal that doesn’t give away the location or have anything _too_ personal in it. The company that our photographer works for is owned by Eric and is located in the same building as TEG, so there will be no problems with getting a photo licensed and approved for print. You can write that the wedding took place in New York, but don’t give out the name of the venue of the ceremony or the reception, or name any of the vendors we use. All of our vendors agreed to work on the Anderson-Hummel wedding, not the Anders-Humm wedding, so we don’t want any legal issues. Because we don’t know how willing some of these companies are to be publicly associated with the Adult Entertainment Industry. And as long as you stay away from mentioning any vendors by name, you could probably include some little details about the wedding, like the type of food, or music, or something. Since we know that a lot of guests want to sing at the wedding, you can mention that – in addition to a DJ – a bunch of our family and friends provided entertainment by singing at the reception, as long as you don’t give out anyone’s name of course. Um… Maybe mention how long Kurt and I have been together? It would probably be good to end the statement by saying that we are both planning on continuing our careers with TEG for the foreseeable future. I’m not sure what else needs to be said though, but since this is your area of expertise, maybe you do.”

“Yeah, this seems simple enough,” she agreed. “I have some ideas of things I want to include already. I’ll write out a draft and see what you think. Then I’ll add in some details and other stuff about the wedding itself after the actual ceremony. I’ll make sure to get your approval on everything before I finalize it. Where should I send the release when it’s done?”

“I’ll give you Eric’s e-mail address and you can send it to him – he’ll forward it to the PR department. They’ll let you know if any changes need to be made to it before it gets approved for publication,” Blaine replied. “Thank you for doing this, Santana. Kurt and I _really_ appreciate it.”

“No problem. You are paying me after all,” she said, smirking. Santana then looked around the room and asked, “Where is Hummel anyway?”

“He went out with Mercedes,” he answered. “She needed to get some alterations done on her Maid of Honor dress for the wedding. And then they’re going shopping afterwards for additional accessories for the party favors and whatnot. I know how picky Kurt is about all that, and I really didn’t feel like debating with him about anything, so I just gave him my debit card and told him to have fun. I’ll just return anything that I don’t particularly like.” 

“You gave Hummel your debit card to go shopping? Did you at least give him a spending limit?” Santana asked, sounding alarmed. “Also, why does Mercedes get the title of Maid of Honor while I’m called Best Man? We’re both women. Doing the same thing. In the same dress. For the same couple.”

“Do you want me to refer to you as my Maid of Honor instead?” he asked. “I only called you my Best Man because – as a man myself – that’s the traditional title for the role I asked you to fill. When Kurt asked Mercedes to be his Best Man, she replied ‘you mean Maid of Honor’, so that’s why we’ve been calling her that ever since – because she prefers that title. And no, I did not give Kurt a spending limit. He knows how much money is in the account, and he’s a lot more careful about spending my money than he is his own money. Besides, it’s not like my bank account can’t handle a Kurt Hummel Shopping Spree.”

“True,” she agreed. “And no, I think I want to keep the Best Man title. If you start calling me Maid of Honor, Cooper will assume that means the Best Man position has been vacated and needs to be filled. He’ll try to take over all of my duties. And I will not let him upstage me or ruin all my hard work. After all, there is a reason _I_ am your Best Man, and not him.”

“Yeah, because Cooper would try to take me to a strip club for my bachelor party. And with my luck, he’d probably choose one that I’ve stripped at before, and then I’ll get recognized by staff as well as patrons,” Blaine replied, laughing. “Plus, as much as I love my brother, I don’t think he could handle all of the responsibilities that come with being Best Man, especially from the other side of the country. He would need to be micromanaged, and I just don’t have the time for that.”

“Don’t have time for what?” Kurt said, walking in the front door.

“You’re back early. Is everything okay?” Blaine asked, concerned.

Kurt put his shopping bag down next to the door then crossed the room and collapsed onto the couch next to Blaine. “Yeah, I’m fine. Mercedes got a call from her producer, so we had to cut our shopping trip short; only had enough time to go to one store, but at least we got the alterations done first. I didn’t even buy any wedding stuff, just a new swimsuit for our trip to your brother’s next week.” He took out his wallet and handed Blaine his debit card back before continuing, “So, what were you talking about? You said you don’t have time for something?”

“Cooper. Santana and I were just saying that if I start calling her my Maid of Honor instead of Best Man, that Cooper would try to swoop in and take over Best Man duties. I said I don’t have time to micromanage him for that, so we’re just going to keep calling her my Best Man to avoid any problems,” Blaine answered. “But good news is, San agreed to write our press release.”

Kurt looked over at Santana with a smile on his face. “You did?”

“Of course. Munchkin said I was getting paid. Why would I turn that down?” she replied. “Blainers gave me a little bit of info about the dos and don’ts of what you are looking for. I said I’d write a draft up for you guys to review then I’ll go back and add specific details about the wedding itself afterwards. That sound okay to you?”

“Yes, thank you. I know you’ll have mine and Blaine’s best interest at heart with this,” he told her. “Despite knowing that TEG takes their employees’ privacy very seriously, I trust you more than the TEG PR department. And who knows, writing this could help you professionally too. It could even lead to a job working for the PR department of TEG, if that’s something you want.”

“I don’t know if the TEG PR department is someplace I’d want to work. Maybe. Who knows? Besides, I wasn't going to say anything until it was finalized, but I just received an offer for a temp job with the firm that I did my school internship at; so I guess we’ll see how everything plays out,” she said. “I haven’t signed the paperwork yet, but as a temp, my contract _would_ allow for me to freelance extra work – take on clients outside of the firm – so there wouldn’t be any conflict of interest issues with your company and mine. I can work with you directly on the press release without having to go through management at my firm. I have no idea if this temp job will eventually lead to a long-term position or not, but I’m not gonna get my hopes up for anything just yet. However, if writing this press release up for you guys helps to get my foot in the door with TEG, then that’s all the more reason to do it because it’s good leverage to use with my temp firm for a better – more _permanent_ – position there.”

“So it’s a win-win for everyone then,” Blaine said.

“Looks that way to me,” she agreed.


End file.
